1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to mirrors and media display devices, such as a computer monitor or a television, and more specifically to adjusting the visibility of a media display device when the media display device is mounted behind a mirror.
2. Art Background
Currently available mirror and media display devices typically include a media display device, such as a television, mounted to the back of a mirror. This arrangement is a convenient space saving device as it embeds a media display device in the existing space occupied by a mirror and provides the dual functionality of a mirror and media display device within a given planar area. Although available, these devices typically suffer from the ability to see the location of the television or the perimeter of the television when the television is in the off state. The transmissivity and reflectivity of a mirror are roughly inversely related. Thus, a mirror with a high transmissivity generally has a low reflectivity, and a mirror with a high reflectivity generally has a low transmissivity. As a result, a mirror with a high transmissivity will allow more light from a media display device, such as a television, located behind the mirror to pass through the mirror, resulting in a brighter image that is more easily viewed. However, such a combination of mirror and media display device will have a relatively low reflectivity, which allows a user to “see through” the mirror due to the lower reflectivity of the mirror. In such a case, when a media display device is off, instead of the media display device vanishing into the mirror an observer is able to distinguish the television from the rest of the mirror. Thus, the media display device does not “vanish” and the appearance and functionality of the mirror is degraded. This may present a problem.
Previous efforts to make the media display device “vanish” into the mirror when the media display device is in the off state have been directed to applying a black paint directly to the back side of the mirror. Other techniques have included placing a sheet of black material such as steel, plywood, medium density fiberboard, cloth to the back side of the mirror everywhere except where the media display device is located. While these techniques vary in their effectiveness, they do not make the media display device vanish with high transmissivity glass. This may present a problem.
Other previous techniques for trying to make the media display device “vanish” when in the off state have included locating a sheet of black material behind the mirror, as described above, with a gap maintained between the backside of the mirror and sheet of material placed on the backside of the mirror. This method increases the manufacturing cost by requiring clips, alignment of the gap over a large surface, etc. all of which are difficult to do and do not produce a mirror that permits the media display device to “vanish,” when in the off state with high transmissivity glass used for the mirror. Thereby creating a distraction to the user who views one's self in the mirror. This may present a problem.